Secret Origins Vol 2 1
The Secret Origin of the Golden Age Superman Summary Volume: 2 Issue: 1 Month: April Year: 1986 Credits Editor in Chief: Dick Giordano Head Writer: Roy Thomas Cover Artists: Jerry Ordway Pencilers: Wayne Boring Inkers: Jerry Ordway Colourists: Gene D'Angelo Editors: Roy Thomas Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Superman (Kal-L/Clark Kent, Golden Age) *Bea Carroll *Butch Mason *Evelyn Curry *George Taylor *John Kent (Golden Age) *Jor-L (Golden Age) *Lara (Golden Age) *Lois Lane (Golden Age) *Mary Kent (Golden Age) *Sims Locations *Krypton *Earth-Two :*Metropolis ::*Daily Star ::*Governor's mansion ::*Hilow Night Club ::*Metropolis County Jail :*Smallville Items *Superman's space flier First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: The planet Krypton is in its death throes with only hours before its Uranium core explodes. Respected scientist Jor-L and his wife Lara place their infant child, Kal-L inside of an experimental rocket and launch him into outer space just as the planet explodes. After hurtling through space, it touches down in the wooded areas of Smallville on the planet, Earth. John and Mary Kent discover the rocket and rescue the child. They admit the infant to a local orphanage but when the agency fails to adapt to Kal-L's physical peculiarities, they decide to award custody of him to the Kents. Naming him Clark, the Kents raise him as their own son and raise him to be an honest and noble human being. As he grows into adulthood, Clark discovers that his strange alien powers have only made him more powerful than ever. Following the natural deaths of his parents, Clark relocates to the city of Metropolis where he attempts to get a job as a newspaper reporter at the Daily Star. Managing Editor, George Taylor, denies him the opportunity, unless he can somehow prove himself as a reporter. Clark begins investigating the local crime scene. Rather than track down clues as a mild mannered reporter, he instead dons a colorful costume and becomes the super-hero soon to be known as Superman. Superman learns that a woman named Evelyn Curry is to be executed for the murder of a labor leader named Jack Kennedy. A man named Sims tells Superman that Evelyn is innocent, and that the true murderer is a lounge singer named, Bea Carroll. Superman interrogates Bea and forces a confession from her. He then races to the governor's mansion where he personally delivers the signed confession in the hopes of granting Evelyn an 11th hour reprieve. Evelyn is found innocent and the governor grants her a full pardon. Changing back to Clark Kent, he delivers the story to George Taylor who rewards him by making Clark a full-time staff reporter. Clark meets fellow wordsmith, Lois Lane, and takes notice of her sudden fascination with Superman. However, understanding the need to protect his secret identity, Clark forces himself to play the part of a bumbling coward – a demeanor that quickly earns him Lois’ enmity. A few nights later, Clark and Lois attend a nightclub and a group of goons begin hastling them. They push Clark aside and kidnap Lois. Clark changes to Superman and follows their car down the highway. He quickly captures them and rescues Lois. After which, he makes quick work of the thugs’ vehicle. Superman flies Lois back to her home. Notes * This issue is a re-imagined adaptation of the provincial story chronicled in Action Comics #1 - the first appearance of Superman. *This issue contains a Superman pin-up with a dedicational to creators Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. *This issue contains a three page article written by Roy Thomas entitled, "The Secret Origin of Secret Origins". *There are many differences between the Golden Age version of the Superman mythos and the subsequent retellings in both the Silver and Modern age continuities. ::*The Golden Age Superman’s birth name is Kal-L rather than Kal-El. As such, his father’s name is likewise, Jor-L, as opposed to Jor-El. ::*Superman’s adoptive parents are named John and Mary Kent. In the Silver and Modern age continuities, his parents names are Jonathan and Martha. ::*The town of Smallville was located a short distance away from the city of Metropolis. Both regions were originally placed initially in Canada, then later in Illinois. The Silver and Modern age continuities placed Smallville in the state of Kansas, and Metropolis on the east coast (Metropolis of Earth-One was located in New York, while the Metropolis of the Post-Crisis continuity is located in Delaware). ::*In the Golden Age, Clark Kent initially worked for George Taylor at the Daily Star. In later versions, Taylor and the Star were replaced with Perry White and the Daily Planet. ::*The Golden Age Superman did not possess the ability to fly. Rather, he could only take giant leaps no more than 1/8th of a mile. ::*There were also subtle differences in costume design between the original Superman and later versions. Trivia *The original subtitle to this story was, Revolution in San Monte (Part I). *This comic book features advertisements for the following products: :—M&M chocolate candy :—Woodbury - PlayWriter Series writing courses :—DC Comics - Deadman limited series debut :—Mayfair Games - DC Heroes role playing supplement :—DC Comics - Firestorm #47 and Blue Devil #23 comic books Recommended Readings *Action Comics #1 Related Articles *Encyclopedia Galactica *Kryptium *Negus-12 External Links *''Secret Origins #1 entry at the Grand Comics Database'' *''Secret Origins #1 entry at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' References *Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #26. ---- Previous — Secret Origins Volume 2 Next Secret Origins #2 Secret Origins (Volume 2) 01 Secret Origins (Volume 2) 01 Secret Origins (Volume 2) 01 Secret Origins (Volume 2) 01